


The Blossoming of Muffy

by rhcpkam



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhcpkam/pseuds/rhcpkam
Summary: Basically, I'm rewriting Buffy and Marty's plot after Andi's party and making Buffy slightly less competitive and more compassionate. You will see throughout the chapters that I use some of the storylines given to us, but put my own twist on them. I will also write original storylines that could be apart of the show. Enjoy.





	The Blossoming of Muffy

SETTING: Jefferson Middle Track  
Buffy's POV

Phew! That had to be my fastest time yet! I am so gonna own these slowpokes! Time to get my time. Hey, the kid with the stopwatch is that guy who lied about eating a frog from Andi's party! If only I could remember his name..

"Hey, you got my time?"

Marty's POV

I'm so glad Coach Rez asked me to time Buffy's lap. I hope I didn't say yes too eagerly. I've been waiting for a reason to talk to her, and I finally got it. Dang, she's done already? 11.8?! That's the fastest time for a girl this school has ever seen! Fastest girl and boy at school. What a couple we would be.. Don't get too ahead of yourself Marty, she probably forgot your name.

"Hey, you got my time?"

Hmm, is this the time for witty banter? Of course it is!

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
"If you think you knew me from somewhere wouldn't you know where you knew me from?"  
"You don't remember me? I'm Marty from the party!"  
"Oh, right! The one who lied about eating a live frog. That was really weird by the way."  
"It might've been weird, but it stuck out and you remembered me because of it. Anyways, 11.8."  
"What?"  
"Your time."  
"And what's the fastest?"  
"11.8."  
"So you're telling me I'm the fastest runner in Jefferson Middle?"  
"Girl."  
I walk away to emphasize the snarkiness. Let the rage commence.

Buffy's POV

I'm the fastest girl? But I want to be the fastest, ever! Who is this so called "fastest" boy? I'll school him!

"W-w-w-wait. Did you just say girl? As in I'm the fastest girl? Who the heck is the fastest boy?"  
"You're looking at him."  
"You're the fastest boy? What's your time?"  
"11.5"  
"Oh, I could beat you, easily!"  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so. Let's race right now."  
"C'mon Buffy, we don't need to-"  
"Go!"  
I know starting a race without him knowing gave me an unfair advantage, but it's fun screwing around with him for some reason. I know he feels the same way and it's great knowing that the feeling is mutual.  
"Buffy, that was unfair and you know it! How about we settle this tomorrow, after school, in this very location."  
"Bring it, party boy. I'll crush you like there's no tomorrow!"  
"Such trashy talk from a pretty girl. I'll see you tomorrow. Bring your track shoes, 11.8."

Did Marty from the Party just wink at me? And did he call me pretty? Is he using flattery to distract me from focusing on the race or is he actually complimenting me? I can't tell, I'll have to call Andi and Cyrus for reinforcements.

Marty's POV

Oh yeah, I totally got her now! I called her pretty, and I winked! Hopefully she takes a hint and doesn't think I'm trying to sabotage her. I don't know what it is about Buffy, but every time I've thought about her since the party, I get butterflies in my stomach. Now is the time to have the girl of my dreams and I've never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i originally published this on Wattpad, but i wanted it to reach a wider audience so if you like it comment and I’ll post more! Thanks!


End file.
